Hetalia: Zombie Apocolypse
by NorwegianPilot17
Summary: Hetalia! Ships! Zombies! what more could you ask for in a great story! Come along in a day by day journey where each chapter is a day in each country. It is funny, sad, cute, and thrilling all at the same time! Ships mentioned: USUK - Franada - GerIta - and much more!
1. First Day: The Outbreak

This is just a fanfic that I wrote because I was bored. I actually thought it was really good, so I wrote a second chapter. I will only publish it though, if I get reviews. So ya. Please review for the second chapter/ second day of the series. Stay cool and enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the idea of a zombie apocalypse

**THE FIRST DAY**

**The Out Break: Germanic Countries**

Italy and Germany were eating breakfast when Prussia came running into the kitchen. "Hey guys!" he said, "Germany. Is there some kind of new awesome holiday I know about? I have to admit, you have pretty weird holiday traditions, but this is by far the weirdest festivity I have ever seen."

Germany and Italy looked at each other, then to Prussia, confused. Germany got up to look outside at his country. To his surprise, all of his citizens had gone crazy. It looked like a war out there. People were eating each other. But the weird part was that the left over body of the eaten person rose up, and started to eat others. "What the-?" Germany said, looking out his window.

Italy shrieked and hugged Germany. "Germany do you know what is going on?" Prussia said, stepping up behind them. Germany pried Italy off him, and grabbed weapons from under the table. He hid weapons all around the house. He handed Italy a gun and Prussia a sword. He carried a gun, and said, "I have no idea. But it doesn't look good." He led Prussia and Italy outside of the room.

They started to look for Austria and Hungary, but couldn't find them anywhere in the house. "We need to get out of here soon before those monsters run out of food, and start to come here, but we must find Austria and Hungary," Germany said.

Prussia said, "Austria and Hungary left this morning to get more food for Gilbird… They should have been back by now unless…" He was interrupted by a loud crash of a glass window falling to the ground. Growls and moans started to come from the kitchen.

Germany and Prussia exchanged looks. Prussia grabbed another gun from behind a chair behind him. Germany turned to Italy, and said, "Ok Italy, I am going to chase you, and I am going to run extremely fast. If I catch you, the game is over, ok?" Italy nodded his head.

Prussia opened the door, and started to run out the door towards the cars that the Germanic family owned. Italy ran right behind him being chased by Germany. While running, Germany said, "We need to go to England, to see if this is happening all over the world, or just here." They hopped into the nearest car, and quickly drove away from the house that was now being filled with ravaging monsters.

**THE START OF THE APOCOLAPSE: ENGLAND AND AMERICA**

"Are all Americans like this?" England yelled to America who was back to back with him, as they were shooting at him. "Hey this is news to me, too. Americans eat cows, not other humans!" Alfred yelled back.

They were on top of Alfred's car, in New York City, being surrounded by hungry cannibals. "What happened to all of your people?" Arthur asked, still shooting at the monsters that got closest to him. "If I knew, I would have already found a way to stop it," Alfred said, "To me, they look like… zombies."

Alfred started to freak out that this was the end, and this was something he couldn't stop. Arthur could not stop shooting to calm him down, but he said, "Zombies? Alfred, don't be so stupid. No such thing exists."

"You are literally staring at zombies' right in the face, and you are telling me they don't exist?" Alfred said. His words were hard to hear over the sound of flying bullets, but Arthur could make out what he was saying, and Alfred had a point.

"I just wanted to come over here to have tea and discuss the next world meeting, but no! You had to go start the freaking apocalypse, didn't you?" Arthur mumbled. "I'm sure your place is just as bad. Don't go telling me that this is my fault," Alfred yelled back to him. Arthur turned around the face him, and said, "My citizens wouldn't be as stupid enough to start such a virus. In all of the zombie apocalypse movies, your country is the one that started it."

Alfred turned to Arthur, facing him and said, "Dude, you are way off. But hey, you watch zombie apocalypse movies?" "I didn't say I enjoyed them," Arthur argued. They got so caught up in their argument that they forgot there was even a zombie apocalypse.

A zombie started to creep up behind Arthur, but Alfred saw it just in time to shoot it. "Look out!" Alfred screamed, as he shot the zombie in the head right before it took a bite out of Arthur's shoulder. "What the actually Hell! Alfred you almost hit me," Arthur argued, turning back around to shoot the zombies. "Stop whining. You know I have good aim," Alfred said, doing the same.

After a few minutes of quietly shooting zombies, Arthur turned to Alfred and said, "My guns almost out of bullets." Alfred frowned, "Me too," he said. "Is this it?" Arthur asked. Alfred grabbed Arthur by the hand, and said, "Nonsense!" as he dragged Arthur off the car, and through the hoard of zombies. That was the fastest Alfred and Arthur had ever ran before, but they managed to make it to an open door car that had a key in it. Alfred quickly turned it on, and drove in the direction out of New York City.

"What do we do now?" Arthur said, buckling up in the passenger seat of the car. "I guess we just keep driving until we find a safe place to stop." Alfred said, clueless. Arthur didn't appreciate the under thought answer, but if that was all the hope they had at the moment, he was going to cling onto it.

**Normal day at Russia's house**

"Ehhhh! Mr. Russia sir, your people have gone crazy!" Latvia came running into Russia's house, screaming. Russia was sitting by the fire, reading the newspaper.

He looked up and smiled. He said, "Da?" Lithuania came running into the room, and said to Latvia, "Russia found out over five hours ago."

"Why is he not worried?" Latvia whispered loudly to Lithuania. "Because this is probably just a phase. They will die back down when the temperature rising again." Russia said, interrupting their conversation.

Latvia and Lithuania knew that this was more than a phase, but they did not dare to tell Russia he was wrong. They only smiled and nodded.

Estonia came into the room, and noticed the scared look on Lithuania and Latvia. He whispered to them, "Don't worry. If anything goes wrong, we are standing behind three very scary and very powerful people.

Lithuania and Latvia looked to where Estonia was point. Russia was sitting on chair next to the fire, Belarus was hiding in the dark shadows, staring at Russia, and Ukraine was sharpening her sword in the corner.

All three of the Baltic States screeched at how they felt safe in such a scary place.

**The Surviving Nordics**

"How much farther must we walk, Denmark?" Norway said, giving Iceland a piggy back ride, as they were walking in the woods. Iceland was fast asleep, resting his head on Norway's shoulders. "Just a little bit more. Just before the apocalypse hit us, Sweden told me to meet him at some kind of lake that was around here somewhere…" Denmark said, "Oh I give up! We will never find this lake of his!"

He threw a fit. Norway was perfectly calm, still holding Iceland on his shoulders, and a sword in his hand. "Is that the lake?" Norway said, pointing his sword to a lake just a few hundred feet away. It was pretty easy to see. "How did I not see that?" Denmark yelled out, smiling.

He started to run in the direction of the lake with Norway falling behind. "Wait up! I still have Iceland on my shoulders, and I don't want to wake him." Norway said, speed walking towards the lake.

When they got there, Sweden and Finland were laying down beside the lake, looking up at the stars in the midnight sky. There were beautiful northern lights dancing in the sky that Denmark and Norway could not see in the woods.

Norway and Demark slowly made their way towards Sweden and Finland, as they looked up at the natural light show in the sky. When they met up with the two countries, Norway gently woke up Iceland to make him look up at the lights.

Iceland was too tired to take note of the multi-colored ribbons of lights dancing across the sky. When Norway made him stand up to look at the sky, he only collapsed in the soft snow that was covering the ground, and fell asleep.

Norway and Demark sat down next to Finland and Sweden and got to business. "Our towns were filled with our people going crazy. Denmark said that they looked and acted like these types of monsters called 'zombies'. Is your home the same?" Norway said. "Yes," Sweden replied in his monotone voice.

"We have a cabin that is very close by to here. There are no people that live in this part of Sweden for miles. We will be safe here for a while," Finland said, "We can show you to it when you are ready."

Norway looked at the sleeping Iceland behind him. Iceland look so innocent even though he had seen the bloodiest chaos out of all of the five, that day. He saw his people ripping each other apart. On top of that, one of his volcanoes erupted causing some people to catch on fire. It was a nightmare, watching his citizens run around, killing each other while on fire. If things weren't already worse, Mr. Puffin left him when it looked like Iceland was going to die in all the chaos. Good thing Norway swooped in, and grabbed helpless Iceland just in time to save him.

It had been a long day, but all of the Nordic countries were just happy that all of them survived the chaos of the first day.


	2. Day 2

So you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Thanks so much for the reviews. As promised, here is the second chapter/second day. There will be new countries coming into the story in a few chapters! But you know the deal, give me a review and I give you a chapter. Thank you! Enjoy.

**The Second Day**

**The Germans in France**

"Whoa," was all Prussia could say as he, Germany, and Italy walking around the ruined streets of France. After planning to drive to England, Germany realized that it would be kind of hard to cross water when all of the citizens (boat captains in general) were dead. They were in a small town part of France to avoid mobs, but there were still a few 'monsters' sluggishly walking around.

"They have definitely died down since the outbreak," Germany said, still not lowering his gun though. Italy had switched to a dagger mid journey to France because he said the gun was too heavy for him. He stayed very close to Germany, crouching behind his back. Germany hoped that if this plague were to last forever, Italy would learn to survive on his own.

They weren't just in a random small town at the time. They were in the small town Francis himself lived in. When they walked up to his small house, past the ruined streets and dead bodies lying around. They found that the door was locked. Prussia knocked on the door to see if he was France locked himself in due to the chaos. "Hopefully he is ok, but we cannot search all of France for him. Where to next?" Prussia asked, as they stepped down off his porch, and back onto the road.

Germany walked over to a car, and started to get it going my hotwiring it. "Well I only came here for proof that we weren't the only place infected. Now that I got was I came here for, I guess we could go somewhere safe where there aren't much people who have turned into those rampaging monsters."

"That sounds like a good idea," Prussia said, leaning on his gun as he was waiting for Germany to get done with hotwiring the car. Prussia looked at Italy who was sitting by the car next to Germany. Prussia leaned over to Germany to talk to him without Italy hearing, and said, "I know keeping Italy safe is your top priority, and I just wanted to let you know that I will help you fulfill that wish as your big bro. Ok?"

Hearing this, Germany bumped his head on the stirring wheel causing the car to honk. "It's not that it's just-," Germany tried to explain, but Prussia smiled, and said, "Don't worry. Just hurry up, because that noise attracted some monsters, and I can already see a few headed our way."

Prussia grabbed his gun out from underneath him, and aimed in at the 'monsters' without shooting. Italy got up, and stood between Germany and Prussia. Germany was rushing on trying to get the car started. "Italy are you ok?" He asked, trying to keep Italy calm as well as himself. "Ve-. The zombies are getting close." Italy said. "Zombies? Is that really what you think they are?" Germany said, sitting up because he finally got the car started.

Prussia went around to the other side of the car, and said, "Makes sense. They do look and act a lot like zombies." He climbed into the passenger side of the car. Germany sat up in the driver's seat, and told Italy to hop into the back seat of the car. Italy reluctantly did as told, and they drove off just as the small hoard of zombies arrived.

Germany had no idea where he would take them. He just knew that they had to get out of France.

**God Help America**

They had been driving for four hours now. Thank God the car that they stole had a full tank of gas. It was starting to get dark over America's land. Both he and Arthur were tired from their first day surviving the zombie apocalypse.

It was when Alfred started to doze, and almost swerved off the side of the road, when Arthur insisted that they find a place to rest. Alfred didn't want to because the next town they were really close to the capital, and it wouldn't be safe, but after having a full length argument with Arthur, Alfred finally decided to pull over.

Arthur said, "Are we supposed to sleep in the woods or something? Why can't we just find a house to spend the night in?" "Because," Alfred said, parking the car on the side of the road, "The closest house to us is in the capital, and we don't have enough firepower to deal with a crowd of zombies like that."

"Oh," Arthur said, "Well, how I guess it won't hurt to sleep in a car for one night." Arthur said this like it was nothing to him, but he was only saying this to try, and convince himself that he could handle it.

"You can just take the backseat," Alfred said, as he started to recline his chair back. Arthur was already reclining his seat at the time, thinking Alfred was going to call dibs on the backseat. He made peace with it, but really did want the backseat.

He was surprised Alfred thought about him instead of himself for once. Well, for once was over exaggerating. Alfred always thought about other, but was sometimes annoying about how he wanted to do things his way. "Oh," Arthur said, "Thank you." He climbed into the backseat the hard way, because he did not want to get out of the car in the dark.

He got situated in the small cramp car, and feel asleep in the back seat. Alfred stayed up late that night thinking about his people. Were all of them really dead now? He hope that there were at least some survivors. He wondered if any other countries made it. Or… was he really the only country in the world going through this? No… that couldn't be possible, but…. Anything could happen.

Alfred finally got some sleep after thinking for what felt like forever. They both fell asleep that night knowing they had four guns and 17 bullets. They didn't know that there was a large group of migrating zombies headed in their direction from Washington D.C.

**Russia's House**

Russia's house was still the same scene it was yesterday. The three Baltic States (Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia) huddling in a corner, Ukraine sharpening her sword collection, Belarus creepily watching Russia from a far, and Russia relaxing as he was now reading a book.

Nothing had changed. The noise level outside started to rise late the last night, but in the morning it died down. Russia made sure that all the lights were off at all times, as they all waited the "phase" out.

The only thing different was the fact that Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia were secretly plotting a way to get out before they rot while waiting the 'phase' out. They hadn't come up with any great ideas, so they decided their plan will be continued later.

**The Nordics Cabin Life**

Last night was a peaceful night when all of the Nordic countries (Excluding Iceland) watched the Northern lights shine across the sky. After they were done with the show, Finland and Sweden walked them all (with Iceland on Norway's shoulders) to their cottage in the winter woods of Sweden.

It was surprisingly bigger than what Denmark and Norway thought. It had two floor, a basement, and three bedrooms. Finland and Sweden obviously shared a bedroom, Denmark and Norway reluctantly shared a bedroom together, and Iceland got to have his very own room, for now.

They all woke up the next morning at around 10:00 a.m. The only one that was not up yet was Iceland. After Lunch, Norway started to get worried about Iceland, and finally decided to check on him. At first, he knocked on the door, but like he expected there was no reply.

He quietly crept into Iceland's room, to find Iceland sleeping in a puddle of his on sweat. Norway ran over to the side of Iceland's bed. Iceland was breathing heavily to the point of hyperventilating. His skin was a bright red all over his body. Norway knew what caused this. This happened to Iceland every once and a while, and it always worried him. A volcano was irrupting in Iceland.

When things like this happened, Iceland would get high fevers, or seizure out. Norway hated when either one of the two happened. He knew what to do though. He picked Iceland up out of bed, and carried him downstairs.

All of the other Nordic countries were sitting around the table eating lunch when down came Norway, holding the suffering Iceland in his arms. This just happened yesterday. That is why Iceland was sleeping on Norway's shoulders. He was just getting over his last fever from the volcano.

Norway ran out the door of the cottage, and laid Iceland down in the snow. He started to put snow on certain red spots. Iceland started to seize due to the fact that his insides were boiling hot and his insides were freezing cold.

Norway hated doing this to him. Iceland always looked like he was in so much pain, but this was the only thing Norway did that worked. The other Nordic countries came out to help with Iceland, but none stayed by Iceland the whole five hours he was seizing and hyperventilating, except for Norway.

About an hour before dinner time, Iceland finally stopped seizing, and woke up. Norway guess that the volcano had stopped erupting, and was back to normal. When Iceland opened his eyes, tears started to slowly roll out of them, and down his cheek. They boiled on his skin leaving red marks. He turned on his side, and into the snow, and started to ball his eyes out.

Norway kneeled lower to Iceland and hugged him, and said, "Everything is going to be alright." He slowly shushed and rocked Iceland back to sleep. When Norway was sure Iceland was asleep, he picked him up and brought him back inside.

Finland and Sweden were cooking dinner at the time, but Norway skipped dinner to keep watch over Iceland as he lay in bed. Everyone knew that Norway always annoyed Iceland as a big brother, but really did care for him, and loved him as a brother.

**The Great Adventures of Mr. Puffin**

Mr. Puffin had been flying for a day now. Iceland got a fever during an attack from his citizens and started to seize, so Mr. Puffin left him to go find help. He of course, got distracted along the way.

Right now, he was on his way to find Gilbird. When you become a countries' pet, you become able to send telepathic connections to other countries' pets. Gilbird just so happened to send a distress call, causing Mr. Puffin to change course, and help his fellow bird friend out.

Gilbird said he was in Austria, hiding in some underground cellar with Prussia's crush and Austria. He was afraid they were planning on eating him. Mr. Puffin talked to Gilbird the whole entire flight there.

Gilbird said that he was helping Austria and Prussia's lady friend shop for food for him. The whole entire town turned to chaos, and next thing he knew, they were in an underground cellar… trapped.

Mr. Puffin arrived in Austria to where the entrance of the underground cellar was. He tried to get in, but it was too heavy for his beak to open.

He told Gilbird this, and Gilbird said, "Chirp! The fact that you successful got to the entrance without getting eaten means it is possible for us to leave now without getting eaten." "Is that really all you needed me for?" Mr. Puffin said, annoyed. "Well, did you really have anything else better to do?" Gilbird said.

Mr. Puffin thought for a moment. "Well," he said, "I can't remember. I guess you are right." "Exactly," Gilbird said, "You can go home now. I don't need you anymore. Prussia here I come!" Mr. Puffin remembered home, then remembered Iceland. He was going to be in serious trouble with Norway when he finds out that he left Iceland in mid battle. First, before he faced his fate, he said, "Prussia… Isn't that Germany's older brother?" "Yep!" Gilbird said, "He is more awesome too. He is probably waiting for me back at Germany's house. He would never leave without me!"

Mr. Puffin started to fly away, and said, "Good luck!" "Good luck to you too! Thanks," Gilbird replied back. Mr. Puffins stared back one more time at the cellar, before leaving Gilbird, and saw the cellar door open. A girl a guy and a yellow bird (Gilbird) came out.

First Mission: Accomplished. Second Mission: Find Iceland, and try to survive when Norway sees me.

Great.

**Walking**

A certain country had started walking away from the large city of New York at the end of the first day. He had no idea where he was going, but he was alone. It was usual for him, as he was not a normal country, but he still wished that he someone else with him… watching over him.

He wasn't supposed to be in America at all, though. In fact, he had strict orders to stay on his land, as England went to visit Alfred for a meeting.

This country sneaked onto the plane when England wasn't looking, and he too visited Alfred. None of the two noticed him when he quickly tiptoed through the door after England. He only wanted to see Alfred, which was the only country that ever treat him nice and like an equal.

England still loved him, but he had to be strict on him to keep him safe. In fact, that was the only reason he could sleep that night, was knowing this country was safe.

The small, walking country was thinking about things like this as he walked on a now abandoned road in the country side, staring up at the twinkling, starlit sky.


	3. Day 3

**Day Three**

**Checking the Family – Germanic Countries**

Prussia, Germany, and Italy were sleeping in a car that night because it was too dark to find shelter and make sure it was safe. Since Italy always liked to sleep next to Germany for some unknown reason, both he and Prussia forced the reluctant Germany to sleep in the back with Italy.

Germany was too tired to care, because yesterday they ran into a mob of zombies while driving through France, and he had to shoot and drive at the same time. Prussia also helped by shooting outside of his window. Italy hid under the seat, and did not get back up, until Germany told him it was all over.

Prussia was the first to fall asleep that night. Germany started to slowly drift asleep, but Italy had someone bugging him in his mind. "Germany?" he whispered, wanting to see if Germany was awake. "Yes?" Germany said, with a tired yawn following it.

"Do you have a plan?" Italy asked, opening his eyes to stare up at the roof of the car. This was the first time Germany ever heard Italy worry about a plan. "Well, to be honest… I don't." Germany admitted, turning to face Italy.

"Can I request something that we do?" Italy asked shyly, for this was the first time he ever actually discussed stuff like this. "Sure," Germany said, interested in what Italy might say. "My older brother was probably with Spain when the chaos started. Since Spain is kind of close; I was wondering if I could see if he is ok," Italy said.

Germany thought for a moment. He was at loss for words. After a few moments of making Italy wait for a reply, he said, "That sounds like a great plan," smiling. Italy squirmed out of joy, then hugged Germany, as he said, "Thank you so much Germany! This really does mean a lot."

Germany at first rejected the hug, as he was being squished by Italy, but after a while, Germany finally hugged Italy back. "Tomorrow we have to find a car that has enough gas to make the trip to Spain. Then we can spend the rest of the day driving. Is that good?" Germany said.

**The Great Escape – England, America, and a familiar face**

America woke up to the sound of hundreds of flesh eating zombies banging on the windows of his car, trying to break in and eat him. He quietly turned around to wake up Arthur who slept in the back seat.

Arthur woke up really drowsily, but when he noticed his surroundings, he shrieked out of surprise. He turned to Alfred, and said, "What do we do?" Alfred was already thinking about an escape plan. He checked the gas on the car, to find it was had a very low level of gas left in the tank.

Alfred said, "We have enough gas to get out of here, but we will have to walk for a while to find another car. The city is too dangerous to go to on foot, so we will have to turn back. Sound like a plan?" He turned to Arthur who was dumbfounded about how serious Alfred was about this,

He guessed when it became a "life or death" situation, Alfred stopped the games and got down to business. Alfred turned on the car, and started the engine. Arthur quickly climbed into the front seat again, and buckled his seat belt, just before they drove through the hoard of zombies, and away from Washington D.C.

Just when they felt like they were out of the danger zone with the zombies, the car slowly came to a stop. "And we are out of gas," Alfred said, slamming his hand down on the wheel of the car. Arthur looked at the tank, and said, "Its fine. We need to start walking now, though because they are going to catch up to us,"

Alfred agreed with Arthur and got out of the car. They had no supplies at all, and only four incompletely filled guns. It was already late in the day when they started walking.

When it became evening, Alfred started to look at every house they were passing, judging if they could be possible places to take shelter for the night. He didn't want to stop though, until it was actually dark. He didn't want to waste any time in the day.

It was still light out though, so Alfred and Arthur were still walking. Arthur was tired, but didn't want to sound annoying to Alfred. Alfred was also tired, but wanted to be the hero, and save Arthur. They were both sweating, and couldn't feel their legs. Arthur looked up at the newly forming sunset. He stared until Alfred said something.

"What?" Arthur said, turning to him, showing that he wasn't listening. "I said, look in front of us," Alfred said, dumb founded. Arthur didn't get what he was saying, but stared in front of him to see what was wrong.

Arthur's eyes darkened as he saw a sight that he was praying he would never see. Walking up to Arthur and Alfred was Sealand. He was covered in blood, and was holding a small kitchen knife.

Arthur tried to make out if Sealand was a zombie or not. When Sealand smiled, dropped his knife, and started to run to Arthur, Arthur knew that Sealand was no zombie, and opened his arms wide for the hug Sealand was planning to give him.

"Peter," Arthur said, as he and Sealand embraced in a warm hug. After they were done, Sealand, or Peter, hugged Alfred just a strong. "What are you doing in America?" Arthur said, cutting to the point.

Still hugging Alfred, Peter said, "I didn't want you to leave me. I hadn't see Alfred in a while, also. I made the right call though. You guys can now be protected by me!"

"Ha! That's my hero!" Alfred said, hi fiving Peter. Arthur gave Alfred a dark stare, and said to Peter, "This was not a good call at all. If you die here, I don't think I will ever be able to forgive myself. You will never become a country if you die."

Arthur went over the line by saying that. Peter was always sensitive about being "different" from the others. Peter grabbed Alfred, and started to cry into his shirt. "Peter, wait. I am-," Arthur tried to say, but Peter slapped him away.

Arthur knew this wasn't the right time to apologize. They didn't even notice how dark in had gotten. Arthur had to ignore Peter for a second, and say "Alfred, we have to find a house now. It is already dark."

Alfred picked up Peter making him wrap his legs around his waist, and hold onto his neck. Peter silently cried as they made their way to a house, to spend the night.

**Nordic 5 Cabin Life – Part 2**

Norway did not sleep that night, nor did Iceland. He kept seizing at random times, and was tense the whole night. The same volcano was erupting throughout the night, and in the morning.

Denmark brought food up for Norway, because Norway refuse to come down eat. Denmark didn't like coming up to visit Iceland, because seeing him in that state always gave him an uneasy feeling that Iceland might die, and he did not want to watch that happen.

Iceland would hyperventilate from the pain inside of his body at times, but Norway would force him to breathe slower by pressing down on his chest. Iceland closed his eyes through all of this because he feared of becoming blind from the volcano eruptions.

Everything was quiet in the cottage of the Nordic countries, excluding a few occasional screams from Iceland due to the uncontrollable pain. Norway wanted to make the torture that was being done to Iceland stop, but he had absolutely no control over whether it hurt Iceland until he gave in, or died, or if it stop completely and never came back again.

In the middle of the day, Iceland finally opened his eyes. He started to seize, but then it stopped. "Please Norway, just kill me now. The pain hurts so much," Iceland cried to Norway. His shouts could be heard by everyone throughout the cabin.

Sweden, Finland, and Denmark stopped what they were doing because of the last comment made by Iceland. No one moved, or ran upstairs to check on Norway or Iceland. They only sat in the living room, listening for anymore comments that were to be made by Iceland or Norway.

"Don't say that," Norway calmly said to Iceland who was crying in his arms, "The pain will go away soon. You just need to overcome it."

"I can't wait any longer," Iceland cried, "I need to save my people." Norway laughed, "Is that really what you are afraid of? Worry about yourself for once." Iceland didn't listen. He only buried himself deeper into Norway's shirt, and cried, "Please" he whispered.

Norway smiled, because he was proud of how much his younger brother cared for his people. He said, "You haven't eaten in days. Do you want to go downstairs, and maybe eat lunch with us?" Iceland nodded his head.

Norway held Iceland's hand and shoulder to stabilize him, as he slowly limped down the stairs. Denmark, Finland, and Sweden acted like they did not hear the whole entire conversation. Denmark yelled, "Hey looks like Icy has finally awoken!" He put a fake smile on his face to hide the concern.

Sweden had no expression, as usual, but really was worried about Iceland. Finland got up to help Iceland get down the stairs.

Iceland really did look like a wreck. His white hair was wet from sweating, his eyes were red from the pain and crying, he had red spot all over his face from his tears boiling into his skin, and he was shaking from weakness.

Norway sat him down in a chair, and Finland started to feed him salmon that he cooked last night for dinner. Everyone was having the left overs, but they saved some for Norway and Iceland.

Denmark and Sweden were awkwardly sitting in their chairs, studying Iceland. It was weird to not see him as his normal self. It was even weirder not to see him with Mr. Puffin.

**Mr. Puffin in the house… Cabin**

Mr. Puffin heard from Finland's dog, Hanatamago that the Nordics were being held up in their cottage in Sweden. Mr. Puffin immediately started to fly north to Sweden to see his master again.

He had finally arrived at the cozy looking cottage in the woods, and started to fly around it to look for an entrance. He could not find one, so he pecked on the door a few times.

Finland answered it, and he came flying in. "Hey Nordics! How ya doing?" He yelled as he flew around the room in a circle. They were holding back the urge to yell at Mr. Puffin. All of them stayed silent, because Iceland was in poor condition, and it would definitely damage him if they yelled. They were pretty sure Mr. Puffin did a lot of damage already.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Puffin yelled yet again. Finland went up to Mr. Puffin who was flying in the air, and said, "Please keep your voice down. Iceland is not feeling well!" Coming to think of it, Mr. Puffin realized that he did not see Iceland who was always happy to see him.

He looked around to see that Iceland was sleeping while sitting up on the couch. He still looked like a wreck. By the way Iceland looked, Mr. Puffin knew exactly what happened. "Hey tough guy, snap out of it! The whole world has turned into monsters, and you need to help out!"

Mr. Puffin landed on Iceland's lap. "Why are you being so lazy today? I bet a tiny volcano exploded, and you are just being whiny about a burn the level of growing pains," he loudly teased. "That is enough," Norway said, yelling as silently as he could.

"No, no," Mr. Puffin said, ignoring Norway's orders, "Let me finish. Iceland, I am going to leave. I was going to have an adventure with Gilbird until the better half of me decided to see how your sorry butt was doing. I could care less if you died. Not like any one really lived at your place anyway."

"Hey man, that was uncalled for. Icy is going through lots of pain and needs suppor-," Denmark said, but was cut off by Mr. Puffin who said, "Do I look like I care? Some powerful country if all he can do is 'this' as his people suffer. That's it, I am going back to Gilbird. This was a waste of time."

Mr. Puffin turned away from Iceland for a second, waiting for a response. This was really his way of getting Iceland to respond to him. The other Nordics didn't know this, but Iceland did. Both Iceland and Mr. Puffin had their own way of communicating to one another. This was just how they showed their respect…

Iceland woke up during the part when Mr. Puffin was talking about how could care less if he died. Underneath his wet, white hair, he was hiding a smirk, as he listened to his rough pet talk about him.

Iceland started to raise his head, but Norway came up behind Iceland and slapped Mr. Puffin to the ground. "There is a zombie apocalypse out there, and you think this is going to do any good? You have no right to be here anymore. You are lucky I didn't kill you for saying those things," Norway said, staring down the Mr. Puffin who had already gotten back up on his feet.

"Relax, man. I was just-," Mr. Puffin tried to say, but Norway tried to kick him saying, "That's it!" but something dropped down to the ground, getting in the way of Mr. Puffin. Norway ended up kicking that instead of Mr. Puffin.

"Icy, what are you doing?" Denmark yelled. "You are not well enough to get up on your own, yet," Finland said, grabbing Iceland's shoulders to pick him back up.

"Iceland, why did you do that?" Norway said. Iceland was placed back into his chair again, now hugging Mr. Puffin, and said, "I need to protect him." "Did you hear what he said about you?" Norway argued.

"Yes," Iceland snapped back, nuzzling his nose into his Puffins feathers, "And I forgive him." Norway still didn't get the fact that Iceland and Mr. Puffin had a "secret language". He frowned, and said, "Oh… I see…" He turned around, and walked upstairs to his room.

Denmark chased him, saying, "Wait! Norway why are you mad? Just-." None of the other Nordics could hear anything else the two countries said, after the door slammed behind them, and they were out of sight.

Finland wanted to help Denmark cool Norway down, but he knew that Iceland was the one that needed more help. Sweden stayed by Finland's side as he hugged Iceland. This was the usual way things happened when Norway got made at Iceland, or Denmark and Norway fought. Finland and Sweden would be there for the small, lonely country until the next day when everything would be better.

Next chapter will come out tomorrow! I love the reviews so far. I am still trying to develop the characters a little bit more, but just keep reading, because it only gets better! Keep reviewing, following, favoriting, etc... Have a great day! and Thank you!


	4. Day 4

**Day 4**

**The Stop on the Way to Spain – Germany Countries**

Since there was no alarm clock to wake Germany up, he woke up rather late in the morning. Germany looked at the sun, and decided that it was probably around 10:00 a.m. He realized he was still hugging a sleeping Italy. He did not want to wake Italy up just yet, so he kept his arms wrapped around Italy, and rested his head comfortably on Italy's forehead.

"Dawwwww!" said a voice coming from behind Germany. It was Prussia. Crap. Germany totally forgot that Prussia was in the front seat. Without taking his forehead off Italy's, Germany said, "Prussia, I swear. If this gets out to anybody-," "Relax! If I told anyone, France would find out and steal all of the fun!" Prussia said.

It sounded like he had been awake for a while. Germany turned his head to Prussia and said, "Fun? What fun?!" "Watching you two! He would totally steal all of my hideouts that I use to watch you, if he found out that you did this time of adorable stuff!" Prussia said, loudly enough to wake up Italy.

Italy smiled when he saw Germany awake and still hugging him. Even in front of Prussia. Germany did not want to have that conversation in front of Italy, so he sat up, and whispered into Prussia's ear, "We will finish this later."

Germany got out of the car, with Italy following close behind him. "Italy and I made a plan. First we need to-," Germany said, but was cut off my Prussia who said, "I heard you and Italy talking last night. I woke up extra early this morning to scout out the place for cars with gas." "Ve- Really?" Italy said, smiling as he grabbed onto Germany's arm.

Germany was happy to hear that Prussia saved a lot of time for them, but the fact that Prussia woke up early meant that he was probably watching Germany and Italy in their 'sleeping position'. "The car is actually fairly close to here. It is less than a mile up the road," Prussia said pointing in the direction to the left of Germany.

They walked to where Prussia said the car was, and found a large, black truck that had surprisingly still had a full tank of gas in it. All three got into the type of seat they were in, in the other car. Germany knew how to get to Spain's house from here, actually.

He turned the car around and headed towards Spain. He was hoping that they would find Romano and Spain, but was deeply afraid of how Italy would be if they found that Spain and Romano didn't make it. Germany didn't want to think about these kinds of thoughts, though. He looked back at Italy who was in a smiling daze. His legs were dangling off the seat, and he was swaying back and forth.

Germany smiled at this sight. Prussia saw Germany's reaction to the cute Italy in the backseat and couldn't help but laugh to himself.

**Unanswered Questions – America, England, and Sealand**

"Awe, do I have to?" Peter whined to America, as they walked into the kitchen of the small neighborhood home they made shelter in last night. "Yes, or else I will never hear the end of it," Alfred said, holding Peter's hand. Arthur was in the kitchen, sitting at the table while reading an old newspaper. He could care less about news that didn't matter anymore. He just didn't want to talk to Alfred.

The reason for this morning commotion was because Peter wanted to sleep with Alfred last night instead of Arthur, and Arthur was giving Alfred the cold shoulder because of it. Now, Alfred was forcing Peter to apologize, and was going to make him sleep with Arthur tomorrow night.

Alfred felt bad for doing this to Peter, but hated it when Arthur gave him the cold shoulder.

Arthur pretended like he didn't notice the small country being pushed by Alfred to actually apologize for justified behavior. Peter looked back at Alfred who was hurrying him along, and then back to Arthur. "Umm. Arthur?" Peter said, looking down at the ground.

"Yes, Peter?" Arthur said in a scolding tone, not looking up from his newspaper. "Well, umm… I guess I am sorry for not wanting to sleep with you last night, and… I will tonight," Peter said. He then quickly hugged Arthur's waist, making Arthur finally look up from his newspaper. Arthur looked down at Peter and thought to himself, 'how can I stay mad at him?" He leaned over and hugged Peter.

Alfred was watching from the corner of the room, smiling. Peter looked back to Alfred, and motioned him to join in on the hug. Alfred couldn't resist. When Alfred joined in on the long lasting group hug, Peter shouted, "Why don't we just all sleep together! It could be like a slumber party!"

Arthur and Alfred laughed at Peter's comment. Arthur said, "Maybe we just might… but can you answer a few questions first?" Peter knew that this was coming at some point. He sighed, and sat down in the seat next to Arthur. Alfred sat on the other side of Peter.

Arthur got down to business quickly, and said, "Why are you here?" "Well… I wanted to see Alfred. I hadn't seen him in a while, and-," "How did you get out of New York alive?" Alfred said, interrupting him to draw attention away from the fact that Peter was here because of him. "Before leaving your house, I grabbed a knife. I didn't really need it though. I went unnoticed by the zombies all the way until the end," said Peter not even thinking twice about how Arthur would feel if he heard this. Well, he did. Arthur shuttered at the thought of Sealand being alone during the first night of the zombie apocalypse.

"Why didn't you just tell me you wanted to see Alfred?" Arthur asked, making this his last question. Peter answered, "Because you never treat me like a real country, and you also say that you don't want Alfred's "ways" to rub off on me." "Ways?" Alfred asked Arthur.

"I said that a long time ago. Closer to the time when you left me," Arthur explained

"Hey, man, I didn't leave you. I only became independent." Alfred said.

"That is the same thing, idiot. I didn't want your kind of thinking, rub off on Sealand," Arthur said back.

"Maybe it's not such a bad thing for the kid to get a taste of liberty and freedom in his life," Alfred argued.

They started to argue even louder and louder, until their voices could probably be heard in the streets. Peter was listening to his two most favorite countries in the world fight. He never enjoyed fighting or yelling. Seeing this was the worst sight in the world to him.

They only stopped when a zombie started to bang on the door, wanting to get in. Alfred got Peter's knife out from his back pocket, and silently opened the door. He quickly stabbed the zombie in the head, and kicked him away from the front porch.

"Where did you get moves like that?" Arthur asked, as Alfred closed the door, and walked back in to sit down. "I watched a movie," Alfred said, casually. Peter, wide eyed, said, "That was awesome! You have to teach me that!" Arthur rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile. "Maybe some other time buddy," Alfred said, patting Peter's head, "Let's get all that blood off of you first though."

Alfred and Arthur cleaned off Peter with water that surprisingly didn't power off yet. They also cleaned themselves. That night, Peter kept reminding Arthur and Alfred about their "sleepover" and as promised, Arthur let Alfred also sleep in his queen sized bed that night. With Peter in between them, they fell asleep, surviving yet another day.

**Austria and Hungary – The empty house**

"I don't understand… I thought he-," Gilbird said, as he flew around the empty house that used to be occupied with some of the great, Germanic countries. "The zombies probably broke into the house, and they were forced to leave," Hungary said, looking at the broken, glass window that had blood dripping from it. She turned to Austria who was… gone?

"Austria?" Hungary shouted, looking around for the now missing country. She suddenly realized that he was probably in his favorite place ever. The music room. She walked into the music room, with Gilbird flying close behind her.

Austria was in the music room, crying over a piano that was smashed. There was blood all over it, and a dead zombie underneath its broken bits. She rolled her eyes, and left the room.

She went up to Prussia's room to see if he left anything to tell her where he was. She was only worried about his safety… That's all… (Sure, Hungary *w^) She found a note on his dresser. In sloppy hand writing, it said:

Dear Hungary,

If you are reading this, I just wanted to say that I am so glad you are alive, even though I do not know that yet. I am with Germany and Italy. We are actually about to leave. The monsters are going to break in, and we have no choice. If Gilbird is still with you, tell him that I am sorry I couldn't wait for him. Hopefully we can meet up soon. I have a feeling that Italy might ask to see his brother, so your best chance to find me is to go to Spain. I apologize in advance for what I am about to say… I love you. Please don't tell Austria. (He will punch me) Stay safe, and please meet me in Spain. Even for a few minutes, I need to see you alive.

Best of Luck,

Prussia

Hungary's tears dropped to the page as she read Prussia's words. She covered her mouth with her hand, and put the note close to her heart. She always had feelings for Prussia, but they had never been this strong until now.

Austria walked in, and he she quickly folded the note, and put it in her pocket. She didn't want Austria to see the note. If it was from Prussia, he would get mad. Austria around the room, and said, "They are definitely not here, so I was thinking we should leave before it gets dark."

"Ya, that sounds like a good plan!" Hungary said, trying to act natural, "I have an idea of where we could go." "Oh great! Where?" Austria asked.

"Well uh… Spain."

"Spain?"

"Yes…"

"That's odd. Why there?"

"Well, if they were with Italy, they would have probably gone to Spain to let him see his brother. I know Italy would want to see Romano, and Germany would do what he wants. It's our best shot."

"Ok. Well, there is a car ready outside. I'll go down. Let's try to leave before dark," Austria said, heading out. Hungary was very ready to see Prussia again. Her heart sank when she realized it was too late to tell him her feelings, for she had already claimed to love Austria. Oh well. She just needed to focus on actually seeing Prussia again.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! New chapter coming out on Saturday. This chapter was kind of short, but that is because I want to wait a little while before putting Russia back into the picture (Please don't curse me), Take a one chapter break on the Nordics (because something big is coming up for themJ), I also didn't want to add new characters since Austria and Hungary were kind of "the new character" and Sea land, and ya. So please review, so the next chapter can come out! Thanks.


	5. Day 5

Hey! So I know I said that I was going to post this chapter on Saturday, but I didn't. I promise that I usually don't break promises (That sounds really ironic). I was planning to finish the last part of the chapter, and publish it Saturday evening, but I body slammed into a random person at Wendy's. I hurt myself PRETTY BAD when I *literally* skidded across the pavement and slammed my head on the side walk. I was out of it in the evening, and fell over a box (Lol my life) and broke my finger. I couldn't write last night, but I am trying to do my best to write it this morning with my broken finger and all. Anyway… Sorry! Love you all!

**Day 5**

**Nordics – Fight Aftermath**

It had been a day since Norway stormed off unexpectedly, leaving the barely conscious Iceland in the hands of Finland and Sweden. Nothing much happened since then. Norway cooled down, but didn't want to talk to Iceland yet.

Finland and Denmark cared for Iceland, as he lay in bed, stroking his puffin's feathers. They didn't really care for him like Norway did though. They only sat off on the side lines, reading. They only looked to Iceland if he started to seize, or had trouble breathing.

He started to drift off to sleep. Finland noticed this, and smiled, as he stared back down at his book. A few minutes later, Norway nervously opened the door, and walked in.

Sweden stood up, and gave Norway a threatening a look. Norway got the message, and whispered, "I just wanted to see him. While he was asleep." Sweden slowly nodded, and sat back down. Norway stared at Sweden in his chair, as he walked around to the other side of Iceland's bed.

He kneeled down to comfortably be closer to the Iceland's level. He got into a praying position, and put his head into his hands. "Oh God, this is more awkward than I thought," Norway said, laughing a little.

He stared to Finland and Sweden who were already staring at him. They quickly stared back down to their books, trying to go unnoticed. Norway acted like he didn't see them, and continued, "I- didn't mean. Well… I didn't want to hurt you, I just-." Norway paused for a moment trying to figure out what he was actually going to say. When he finally found the words, he said, "I am so sorry for leaving you for such a stupid reason," he grabbed Iceland's hand and continued, "I- shouldn't have done that. I just wanted to be the perfect older brother for you. I just want for all of us to be a perfect family, but I always find myself failing to make you happy."

Norway laid his head down on the bed, and silent tears trickled down his face. "I know that my idea of a perfect family can never happen, but I just wanted you to know that I love you, and please – don't hate me."

Norway wiped his tears with his free hand, and started to get up to leave the room. As he started to leave, and let go of Iceland, the grip around his hands tightened. He looked down surprised to see that Iceland was awake.

Iceland was still very weak, but he managed to get Norway's attention by barely saying, "…Norge…" Norway turned as response to Iceland's muttered word. "Iceland?" Norway said, not moving from where he stood. "I don't – hate… you…" Iceland said, blushing ever so slightly.

Norway's mouth slowly curled up into a smile at this. He put his hand on Iceland's forehead, brushing back his loose, white hairs. "Get some rest," Norway said, sweetly. Iceland smiled, and closed his eyes to fall asleep.

Norway released his hand from Iceland's weak grip, and exited the room. Finland and Sweden looked at each other, and simultaneously smiled. Norway came back in instantly, and said to them, "I almost forgot to thank you… for taking care of Iceland. I don't know what he or I would do without you guys-." A yell coming from the level below them cut Norway off.

"You guys come quickly! It's an emergency, and… We have to get out of here!" Denmark shouted, making the feeling of fear rush through all of the Nordics, excluding Iceland. Norway, Finland, and Sweden rushed downstairs to see what Denmark was shouting about.

Denmark was in the kitchen, loading his guns up with bullets, and putting them under his belt. He then turned his attention towards his axe. "Wh't 's go'ng 'n?" Sweden said entering the kitchen. Denmark handed Sweden his sword, and said, "Zombies. A whole swarm of them. I don't know what possessed them to make them come here, but we won't make it if we stay here." 'How do you know they are coming?" Norway asked, putting his sword in his belt.

"Look outside," Denmark said. The three Nordic countries finished putting on their weapons, and walked over to a window. To their disbelief, about one hundred zombies were less than a mile away from their cabin, slowly creeping closer.

Denmark yelled to them from the kitchen, saying, "We need to leave now! Let's go!" The Nordics started to leave through the front door, but Norway noticed that they forgot something. Iceland.

The other countries waited as Norway ran back upstairs to get Iceland. He came downstairs with Iceland riding piggy back. As he passed Denmark to get through the door, Norway said, "If any of you guys tell Iceland that we almost forgot about him, I will sacrifice you to those zombies without hesitation." "Fair," Denmark said, just before they started to run in the opposite direction of the zombies.

With the zombies hot on their trail, they were going to have to run fast. As they were running for their dear life in the middle of the woods, they noticed that the sky was darkening. They were going to have to find another shelter and fast.

**The Baltic States**

"Russia is going to kill us!" Lithuania said, as he walked over the border of Poland. "You have been saying that since yesterday," Estonia replied, slightly annoyed. "Lithuania does have a point though. We did just run away from him," Latvia said, still shaking from their daring escape from the house of the Russians. They came up with a plan to run from Russia to Poland to be safe.

"I don't get it… Why do you think it is safe to go to Poland? Do you really think he has everything under control?" Estonia asked Lithuania as they started to walk up to Poland's gaudy mansion on a hill. "I don't," Lithuania confessed, "I just needed to see if he was safe or not."

They finally made it to the mansion after a tiresome walk up the hill. Latvia knocked on the door to the mansion, and said, "I haven't seen any crazy people since we got to Poland? Do you think this place is safe?" "No," Lithuania replied with a smile, "The people here are already crazy enough. I think Poland is used to it, and got it under control."

Right as Lithuania answered Latvia's question, the door opened from the inside, revealing something that made all three Baltic States gasp.

**SPAMANO and GerIta!**

The car ride to Spain had taken a while now, since there were one or two detours thanks to Prussia's map reading skills, and Italy wanting to go sight-seeing. Germany was irritated by Prussia, but forgave Italy's actions. He still trusted Prussia to read the map more than Italy, though.

They were still in France, but were fairly close to Spain. That was when the question popped up. "So, Germany…. Italy…. Do you guys want Spain and Romano to be together or what?" Prussia said. Both Italy and Germany answered simultaneously, but with different answers Germany said, "What?!" and Italy said, "Of course I do!" Prussia laughed at the response he got.

Germany tried to change the subject, and said, "Keep your eyes on the map. I don't want to get lost again, because you can't keep your focus." "Stop trying to change the subject. Everyone wants Spain and Romano to get together, and you are not an exception," Prussia said, still laughing.

"Come on, Germany! You have to admit, Spain and Romano are cute together!" Italy said, playfully, as he put his hands on Germany's shoulders from the back seat. Germany tensed up, but didn't shake him off. Of course, Prussia noticed.

"If we find them, we should totally try to make them official," Prussia said, staring at Italy. "We will do no meddling in anyone's lives during a tragedy like this," Germany said, scolding the two childish countries. "Fine," Prussia continued, "Then I will just meddle with the couple I ship even more than SPAMONO." "What? Who's that?" Germany asked. "You and Italy!" Prussia replied, almost too fast.

Yet again, Italy and Germany responded simultaneously, but with different answers. Germany said, "Don't go around saying that!" and Italy said, "Yay! Please Prussia!" Germany and Prussia paused when they heard Italy's response.

All three couldn't help but laugh as they continued on their way to Spain.

**Rainy Days**

"Wake Up! Wake Up!" Peter said, as he jumped on Alfred, and then hopped over to Arthur. "What's going on?" Arthur asked, lazily, as he rubbed his eyes. "It's the five day anniversary of all of the people going crazy!" Peter said, finally laying down in between Alfred and Arthur. He wrapped his arms around Arthur, as Arthur said, "I don't think that is something to be excited about…"

"Yes it is!" Peter yelled into both of their ears. "Why?" Alfred asked, joining into the conversation. "Because!" Peter said, but started to frown. His cheeks flushed with the color of pink when he said, "I know this was a tragedy, but thanks to this, you guys actually started to notice me."

Alfred and Arthur immediately snapped out of their lazy morning phase. Alfred said, "What? I always loved spending time with you! How could you not be noticed?" Peter nuzzled his head into Alfred's chest, and hugged him. He said, "I know." Arthur turned to the two, and said, "Peter. Maybe I might not have been the nicest to you, but that was only because I cared about you, and didn't want your capitol to fall, and you disappear. That would be much worse than being unnoticed."

Peter didn't move from his warm and comfy position between the two, and said, "I just. I think this could be a chance to show everyone how strong I am." Arthur leaned in closer to Peter, wrapping his arm around him, and said, "You don't have to prove anything to anyone. You are strong in my eyes, and that is all that matters."

"You really think so?" Sealand said, his eyes widening every second he waited for an answer. "Of course," America said, "We love you. You are seriously the coolest kid I've ever known." Peter laid completely on his back, and stared up at the ceiling. Arthur and Alfred noticed tears slowly roll out both of Peter's eyes.

The two older countries inched closer to the crying Sealand, and wrapped their arms around him. "I'm sorry," Sealand choked. "Don't be. If anything, we should be sorry for making you feel that way," Arthur said.

Peter started to smile, as he held both Arthur and Alfred's hands. Alfred and Arthur both smiled, and started to blush, as they stared at each other. Peter noticed this, and said, "Can we go hunting for zombies, so I can learn new moves to becoming stronger?" Arthur started to decline the offer, but Alfred said, "I don't see why not! Maybe Arthur will let you try out his gun!" "Certainly not!" Arthur shouted, cutting Alfred off.

Right when Alfred and Peter started to make a pouting face towards Arthur, a flash of light showed through the curtains of the bedroom, and a roaring sound of thunder rang through the sky. It shook the room a little bit, causing Peter to squeeze Alfred and Arthur's hand tighter.

"You're alright," Arthur said, brushing away the blonde hair from Peter's face, "I love rainy days. It means I get to sleep in." "Oh, we probably can't go training today. I can't risk putting you in any kind of danger like getting sick, or not hearing the zombie." Alfred said. "That's ok," Peter replied, "I kind of want to sleep in like what Arthur said."

"That sounds like a great idea," Alfred said, turning to Arthur. "Yay! Let's sleep in all day!" Peter said, excitedly. Alfred smiled, and noticed that Arthur had already fallen asleep. Peter and Alfred stared at each other and chuckled. Five minutes later, all three were vast asleep, enjoying the sounds of the first rainy day of the apocalypse.


End file.
